Bien Aimé Frère
by Starsister12
Summary: Edmond Dantès's younger sister Rosalind has arrived searching for her brother. Her innocent questions threaten the Count's plans and the secrets kept by his betrayers. Will she unravel the mystery and save her brother, or fall prey to the evil Cave King?


Chapter 1:

_**Unexpected Arrival**_

The Count of Monte Cristo, relaxing in a chair at the de Morcerf salon, took a sip of the blood-red wine and tried to hide a feral smile. Plans that had begun over a decade before were starting to bear fruit. Already he had wormed his way into the good graces of Baron Jullian Danglers by way of his own vast fortune. More importantly, the Count had made friends with the young and hopelessly naïve Vicomte Albert de Morcerf and thus could come into contact with Albert's parents, Fernand and Mercédès de Morcerf, as evidenced by this second invitation to their manor. Stripping the boy of his youthful idealism and tainting his innocent spirit was a large part of his plans for revenge.

The Count's eyes, one red and one green, studied Albert as the boy conversed with his parents. It was almost a shame, the Count reflected, that such a pure soul should have been born from such darkness and betrayal. With that thought, his gaze turned to Fernand, a valiant Général of the war and now a popular candidate for the presidential elections. The Count was grateful to his many years of learning to hide his emotions so they would not reflect on his face, otherwise Fernand would not have been reposing in his armchair with such ease.

It was with some melancholy that the Count finally turned his eyes and thoughts to Mercédès. Ah, lovey, intelligent Mercédès…beautiful, graceful, faithless Mercédès. The fragment of his heart that was still the man called Edmond Dantès wept endless tears of grief and unrequited love, but that part was smothered beneath the cold and bitter exterior of the man now called Le Comte de Monte Cristo. He bore her no great ill-will; his love had been too deep for that and that was all that protected her from receiving the brunt of his vengeance…unlike certain other guilty parties. In all likelihood she would survive the coming trials…or die of a broken heart because of what he would do to her son and husband. No matter, she was no longer his concern. The thought of her tears could no longer move him.

The de Morcerf's had no idea of the turn of their honored guest's thoughts. No sign of anger or displeasure crossed his pale blue visage framed with long black hair, and he smiled and answered questions when addressed or threw out a comment or two when the conversation was wanting. In other words, the Count of Monte Cristo was the epitome of good manners and noble breeding, and both Albert and Fernand were inordinately pleased to have the acquaintance of such a man. Only Mercédès held any feelings of disquiet, but since she didn't realize it was the presence of her former fiancé that unsettled her so, she made no mention of it.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by the entrance of the butler. Surprised by this, all eyes turned to the servant.

"Yes?" Fernand asked, a hint of annoyance barely contained within his commanding voice.

"I beg your Excellencies' pardon," said the butler, bowing respectfully to the four important personages in the room, "but there is a young lady at the door requesting an immediate audience with your Excellencies."

"A young lady?" Mercédès inquired, her dark, luminous eyes curious. She looked at her son. "Could be one of your friends, Albert?"

Albert shook his head, looking confused. "I don't think so…the only young lady I know is Eugénie, but she would have been allowed right in." He looked at the butler. "Did she announce a name?"

"No, she said she could give her name to no one except directly to your Excellencies'."

"What is the lady's business?" Fernand asked, thick eyebrows knitted like small thunderclouds upon his brow.

The butler bowed again. "She did not say, Excellency. I told her that you were entertaining, but she insisted that it was most urgent and she would try not to take up too much of your Excellencies' time. She sends apologies to the Count," (here the butler bowed to the Count, who nodded slightly in acceptence), "but says that she has come a long way and must see the Général and Lady de Morcerf as soon as possible."

Fernand looked as if he was going to refuse, but then the Count of Monte Cristo spoke.

"Perhaps we should see what the young lady wants, my lord," he suggested in his quiet, almost melodious, voice. "It may prove to be a most entertaining diversion for this evening. And since she has come so far, it would be a pity to turn her away now."

For the Count, this comment was more of a test to see how much influence he had over the de Morcerf's rather than a philanthropic interest in the plea of a young woman. His gamble proved most promising as Fernand frowned deeply in thought, and then nodded to the butler. "Admit her then."

With a bow of acknowledgement, the butler withdrew. Within a few moments, the little group could hear the soft tread of footsteps on the stair. The door opened to admit a young woman who looked as if she was in her mid-to late-twenties. Her skin was lighter than Mercédès, but still had a faint golden tone to it that was a trademark of those native to a seacoast town. Her hair flowed around her shoulders in a manner similar to the Count's, only hers was of a dark mahogany color rather than the Count's blue-black shade. Her eyes were wide, deep, and clear, the color of a calm ocean, but with the capability to express great storms in their depths. Her dress was not as elaborate as that of an aristocrat, being a simple navy blue travel garb, but it was modest and finely made.

The unknown young woman smiled brightly with the sort of light reserved for the innocence of childhood, and bowed deeply.

"I am most regretful to disturb your Excellencies' and your honored guest at so late an hour," the woman said, her voice soft and warm, holding a ring of summer and honest laughter in its tone.

Mercédès and Albert were unable to hold back smiles, and even Fernand relaxed slightly at the girl's sincere warmth. Only the enigmatic count made no motion of greeting, but analyzed the newcomer carefully.

"It _is_ most unusual," Mercédès said, "but please, would you tell us your name so that we might address you properly?"

The woman smiled again and bowed. "Yes, of course." She straightened and looked at them with her deep sea-blue eyes. "My name is Rosalind Dantès, and I am looking for my brother, Edmond."

- VXV -

**Author's Note: The title of this story, "Bien Aimé Frère," means "Well-Loved Brother". It begins between Episode 6 and 7 and will go until the end, though focusing more on interactions between my OC and those in the Count's household. Any romance will be between the Count and Haydée, or Albert and Eugénie. I hope this will be a shorter story so you'll be able to enjoy it to the fullest sooner than some of my other fanfics. Hopefully everyone will remain in character! **


End file.
